Pokemon one shot no:1 it's time to open up
by TalktomyPawBro
Summary: This is my first one-shot. Pairings: AshxCynthia(Rayshipping). I like the chemistry made between them. This a one-shot about the two who finds a way on how to say their feelings for each other. Ash the thickheaded trainer now realizes his feelings for the blonde champion. On the other hand the blonde champion shows her feelings by merely expressive actions. First one-shot fan fic!


**This is my first attempt of a Pokémon one shot so please bear with me! As some of you know. I'm the one who wrote also the fan fic called High School Days in Sinnoh. I'm not finished on that story yet but I kinda want to write some Pokémon one shots. I almost forgot this is an AU(Alternate Universe) so no Pokémon battles for now. But there are very few Pokémon will be mentioned. So here it goes! **

**Pokémon One-shot Number 1: It's time to open up.**

**Characters: Ash, Cynthia, Dawn, Brock**

**Pairings: Yes! Rayshipping!(AshXCynthia)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Well I guess it would be fun if I own it anyway. I do not own the Pokémon franchise. Neither the characters on it nor their attitudes. I do not intent to make money out of my fan fics. **

**Pokémon One-shot Number 1: It's time to open up.**

It was a bright day and a glorious morning for our heroes. As we saw them clearly getting out of their tents and they stretch out there for a bit and released loud yawns and some stretching.

"Man, I really do am hungry!" A familiar raven haired and auburn eyed trainer said.

"Well let's take a detour for awhile and we will have our breakfast on a restaurant." A familiar squinty eyed Pokémon breeder.

"Yahoo! We can eat on a restaurant already!" A familiar bluette Pokémon coordinator said.

Our heroes were now heading to the beautiful Resort Area. Were they will take their breakfast on a famous restaurant.

**After an hour of walking to Resort Area…**

"Man! I'm hungry! Come on, Brock! Where is the restaurant?" The familiar trainer whined to the squinty eyed breeder.

"We're here!" Brock said.

"Now you can eat Ash after you're whining and 'are-we-there-yet?' ranting." Dawn said.

"In case if you don't know I'm always hungry and that's that." Ash said. While saying his words confidently.

The gang then stopped to see the gigantic fancy restaurant stood ahead of them.

"Wow!" was the only word the gang can say. As they stare at the fancy restaurant. Ash broke the amazement of the two…

"You know what, let's make a bet. Let's see who can enter the restaurant fast. Wanna bet? Oh! And the one who lost on the bet will pay 50% of the bill of the food while the 2nd would be paying 35% while the 1st who came on the restaurant will pay only 15%." Ash said confidently.

"Well I'm in!" Brock said.

"I'm in I wanna win this *Snicker!" Dawn laughed like a witch.

"Okay! It's on!" Ash said while grinning at his two companions.

Our heroes saw earlier a post of lamp there and it's a 100 meters away from the fancy restaurant so they made their way there and sit like a pro runner. The three made the position.

"Wait for my go okay?" Ash said. The two nodded.

"Ready, get set!" Ash said. Dawn gave Ash a knowing look. Thinking that he may do something dirty. Brock just chuckled that indicates he is ready!

Ash grinned to the two of them and repeated again.

"Ready, Set! SET!" Ash shouted! Dawn ran as fast as she could... But later on she noticed something that she was running alone. While the two boys just on their ready stance. Dawn gave them a confused look.

"I said wait for my go! You're just too excited aren't you?" Ash said while laughing. Dawn gave Ash a scowl look that can make a red Gyarados stare at her all day long. Face to face without of them moving. Ash gulped on this and feared the worst that could happen to him any minute. Brock just chuckled and grinned at the two.

"Okay sorry! Now let's get this serious!" Ash said while Dawn is eyeing Ash again giving him a mean look.

"Ready get set! GO!" Ash shouted while all the three of them sprinted to the door of the fancy restaurant. Meanwhile, after a few seconds... Ash is leading and followed by Brock and the last is Dawn.

When Ash is already near at the door of the fancy restaurant, he noticed someone just opened the door. He just chuckled because he such got a big luck today. When he was a couple of meters on the fancy restaurant's door, he sprinted and gave all his got when suddenly… The Sinnoh Champion appeared exiting the door and she do ran also not noticing the auburn eyed trainer who was also in her way…

Both of them fell on the ground… Dust we're surrounding them… Brock and Dawn sprinted at the Champion and the auburn eyed trainer. They stared and shocked in awe when the dust cleared out.

Ash is on top of Cynthia, The Sinnoh Champion. Ash apparently holding Cynthia's oh so soft blonde hair… Dawn and Brock's jaw fell to the ground, anime style… Because they saw Cynthia, holding Ash's face with both of her hands. The Champion and the Auburn eyed trainer both blinked a couple of times realizing what they're doing… They both blushed and they hurriedly stood facing each other. Ash had a crimson blush on his cheeks and clenched his fist, because he cannot get away the Champion's utterly beautiful face a couple of inches from his. The Champion faced on the ground so she can hide her flushed face. They were like that for a few seconds until Ash broke the awkward silence between them…

"Ah! I-I! Ash muttered and finally Cynthia faced Ash. Face to face, eye to eye. Cynthia saw Ash still blushing. She noticed that her face flushed also, cause he saw again Ash. She saw Ash cuter when he is blushing.

"I-I'm so-sorry, Cynthia!" Ash said rather too loudly while fidgeting his fingers not making eye contact to the utterly beautiful blonde Champion.

"Kyah!" Cynthia squealed in delight while she brought both of her hands on her face and squealed at the sight of the cute auburn eyed trainer at her sight. Brock and Dawn fully recovered from there jaw drop. They now looked at the awkward but cute situation of the two.

"It-it's fine Ashy! A-I mean Ash!" The blushing Champion lost her cool on a young auburn eyed trainer. Ash grinned while blushing. But now he is not nervous but his face is struck in awe of the utterly beautiful Champion.

"Thank you. For forgiving me…" Ash said and he then shot a bright smile on the now uncool Champion who lost her coolness on a cute auburn eyed trainer. Cynthia gave a cough and closed her eyes for awhile. She then made herself calm for a few seconds…

"What is she doing?" Brock said totally confused on what the heck she is doing.

"Well I think she is making herself calm Brock-o!" Ash said sarcastically while grinning on the squinty eyed breeder.

"Cynthia is really cute when she is blushing!" Dawn squealed at the memory of a blushing Cynthia.

Ash stared at the utterly beautiful face of the blonde champion. He made himself stare at her face. Memorizing every bit of part of her cute face. Ash stare at her nearer that there face is a couple of inches away that they were about to kiss. Cynthia then opened her eyes. When suddenly, she saw an auburn eyed trainer near to her face. Merely a couple of inches to her face. She then smiled like a Cheshire cat. She then put her forefinger to the nose of the auburn eyed trainer then she gently massages it. Ash's smiled brightly to Cynthia and she smiled also and patted his head.

"Not now Ash! You can have it sometime!" Cynthia said while grinning to Ash. Ash thickheaded personality came in again. Now he is completely oblivious on what the blonde Champion meant. Ash gave Cynthia a bright smile even though he didn't get what she said. **Damn Ash! You're so thickheaded! You're so frigging dense! If, if you are not thickheaded probably you can score the heart of so many girls. Even your companions and the blonde Champion.**

"Ash, you're so dense on the situation she clearly meant that she li-" Before Brock can continue to enlighten the oblivious trainer. He saw Cynthia shot her a scowl look that can make a legendary purr down at her feet. Brock then goes around on a corner, sucking his thumbs and completely afraid of what the Champion did. He felt a unusual aura that can kill him any minute.

"Brock are you alright?" Dawn and Ash said in unison.

"Ah, I'm fine I guess. I just felt my stomach ache…. haha-haha because we're not yet taking our breakfast, Ha-haha-hahaha." Brock said while he nervously laughed because he can feel his goose bumps that the blonde Champion is giving him. He sweatdropped because he can feel a unusual aura from the blonde Champion. If he understood it right, he might translated the unusual bad aura that the blonde Champion giving him. It probably be translated to this "Don't you dare say it to Ash! Or you will regret that you even live to the face of the Earth."

Cynthia then ran to Brock's side patting his shoulder. Dawn and Ash ran to Brock's side.

"Are you alright? Brock?" Cynthia said with a little bit of annoyed tone and a bitter smile on her face.

"Ye-Yes Ma'am! I mean Yes Cynthia!" Brock said on a nervous tone. He then stood and smiled and obeyed the blonde Champion.

"Oh? You're not yet taking your breakfast? Well, can I at least join you? Because it's lonely when I eat alone." Cynthia said, actually she did take her breakfast but she wants to spend some time with Ash, her Ash. Ash grinned and held the hands of the blonde Champion. Making the Champion blush on the straightforward actions of Ash.

"Well, let's eat together Cynthia! I would love to eat with you!" Ash said.

"Is it okay guys?" Ash asked his fellow companions. He received a thumbs up from both of them and a wink. **Well yeah Dawn can wink. But Brock? Yeah he might even. Well just suck it though and chew it though it's a bit confusing.** **Anyways**

"Well, let's go!" Ash said while grabbing Cynthia's hands. Cynthia thought for a moment. 'What if Ash know that I like him? I liked him since the day we met on the ruins. He never failed to impress me.' Cynthia thought. They are already inside the fancy restaurant on Resort Area. They sat on a expensive looking table. Brock and Dawn sat on the left side of the table while Ash and Cynthia sat on the right side of the table. A waiter came by in front of the table. **Actually I mean near their table. **

"May, I take your orders… wait. Ma'am Cynthia didn't you took your bre-" Before the waiter can say that Cynthia had taken her breakfast earlier. Cynthia gave the innocent waiter a scowl look. The same scowl look that she gave to Brock that can tame off some legends when she is annoyed and pissed.

"I mean ehem!(*coughs) I mean Ma'am Cynthia we have a special offer for all of you. You have 50% off charge from your bill." The innocent waiter said. Cynthia smiled at this. He sweatdropped and he thought 'Ooh! Thank God! I thought I'm going to die where I am standing. Phew!"

**After the waiter had taken their orders…**

"Is that all? Ma'am Cynthia and all of you?" the waiter asked on a nice tone.

"Yes!" All of them said in unison. The waiter then left them on the table and proceeded on the Restaurant's kitchen…

"Wait! What? Isn't this restaurant expensive and famous from its 5 star class cuisines?" Dawn said.

"Well, I happen to visit this place every time I've got some free time when I'm hungry. So I'm a bit of a VIP customer here." Cynthia said while she chuckled. Ash grinned.

"Are we lucky or what?" Ash said completely amused and oblivious on what is happening. On the other hand Brock is still silent cause he didn't want to slip some clues why Cynthia want to eat with them.

"Thanks a lot Cynthia!" Ash and Dawn said in unison. Cynthia blushed a little bit. Ash noticed this and he quickly put both of his hands to cup and squeeze Cynthia's cheeks.

"Darn! Cynthia you're so cute when you're blushing!" Ash squealed in delight while squeezing Cynthia's cheeks. Cynthia quickly turned away from Ash and pouted like a young girl and blushed at the same way. While crossing her arms like she didn't get her toy.

"OOHH! She is a lot cuter when she pouted while blushing!" Dawn said while admiring Cynthia's flabbergasting situation.

"She is really cute!" Brock said while blushing admiring Cynthia.

"I do not really get affectionate when it comes to cute things but Cynthia." Ash stops his talking and hugs Cynthia. "You're the person that made me realize how cute you are. Thanks also for joining us here." Ash said seductively. Ash then grinned at Cynthia. On the other hand Cynthia's face is flushing and cannot take anymore of the heat and flabbergasting situation. She then thought 'Ash! Don't I cannot, I can't take this anymore. You're hugging me will make me faint! It's like a dream for me…'

"Kyah~ !" Cynthia squealed cutely at the sensation that Ash gave to her. Ash hugged Cynthia too tight.

"Please, Ash let go of me! You're embarrassing me!" Cynthia said cutely. Ash broke the hug then blushed while fidgeting his fingers.

'A-I cannot explain what I'm feeling! I think my heart's continuous fast pace beating will make me faint! I-I think I'm in love with Cynthia! I really do admit I have a crush on her when we first met on the ruins.' Ash thought.

**After eating…**

The same innocent waiter came in near their table…

"Here are the bill's Ma'am Cynthia and all of you." The waiter grinned.

"Guys, I'll pay them. Is it alright with you?" Cynthia said while looking at the two and then to Ash.

"No! I want to pay this!" Brock said while getting his wallet from his pocket. Cynthia just gave Brock a annoyed look. Which Brock hurriedly noticed. He then go to a corner buried his head to his knees while crossing his arms across his knees… anime style.

'Ash! Help me buddy! I think she is going to kill me! Why are you so lucky to cute, beautiful girls? Even the Champion itself admired you!' Brock thought. **Poor Brock!**

"Brock are you alright?" Ash and Dawn said in unison.

"I-I'm fine I think my stomach is aching." Brock stuttered.

"Cynthia, I'll pay our breakfast. Can I?" Ash said and shot Cynthia a bright smile. 'Gonna make her impressed so I can win her!' Ash thought while grinning at the now blushing Champion.

"Ye-yes whatever you say Ash!" Cynthia said while blushing.

"Come on Brock! I've got something to tell you!" Dawn said while helping Brock stand.

"I think… Ash and Cynthia…" Dawn muttered so Brock can hear.

"like each other? Right?" Brock finished that Dawn trailed off.

Ash then paid the waiter with a check. Cynthia is confused, 'Where the heck did he managed to store a lot of money?' Cynthia thought.

The two nodded and agreed to each other. They have a mischievous grin to both of them. The Champion and the raven haired trainer noticed these…

"Uhmm- what are you planning?" Ash gulped. He saw Dawn and Brock had Devil faces. It was the same face when they met the angry elder when they accidentally destroyed the hollow tower of spiritomb.

"Cynthia…" Ash said while eyeing on his two companions while not making eye contact to the Blonde Champion.

"Y-yes Ash?" Cynthia snapped out of his thoughts.

"You might wanna run you know… I sense something is going bad… You have your Garchomp?" Ash said still eyeing at his two companions who are now whispers to each other like they have some plan of sort.

Cynthia merely nodded. Ash had a goofy grin that the Champion noticed. Making the Champion blush… again.

Ash held the hand of Cynthia. Making her blush to flush. They both sprinted out of the fancy restaurant.

"Cynthia! You might wanna release Garchomp and let's fly because this two will make fun of us!" Ash said in a frustrated tone. Cynthia nodded.

"Garchomp, come on out!" Cynthia said. Her Garchomp roared and leaned back so the two can sit be carried away. Cynthia sat on her Garchomp giving Ash a hand so he can ride.

"Where are you going? We won't do anything!" Brock said.

"Hey Ash! Come back here!" Dawn ranted.

The two were nearing the lovers. Ash got confused why Cynthia did not order a thing. Ash then took notice why she can't order cause he is not yet safe when they are flying.

'Ash, please hug me! So we can fly!' Cynthia thought while blushing.

"Ah! I see!" Ash said. Cynthia snapped out of her daze. While suddenly, she found something slipped to his stomach...

"Kyah~ !" Cynthia squealed cutely when Ash had hugged her.

"Oh, men hit the gas Cynthia!" Ash said clearly frustrated.

"Garchomp, let's fly to Celestic town!" Cynthia commanded her Garchomp. Garchomp roared to indicate it's approval.

**FWUSSHHHHH! (Well, yeah it sounded very bad… just think of it that they flew off and it has this annoying sound effect.)**

"Ash, get back here you twerp!" Dawn ranted. Brock just sweatdropped. They froze to their tracks. They both sighed in defeat.

"You know Dawn, we cannot do our plan to make them fell inlove. *Sigh." Brock said. Dawn nodded.

"But you don't know what will happen next right?" Dawn said. Brock agreed.

"Maybe it's not too late, maybe they can find it by their actions to each other." Brock said. He then let out cry. More like an anime cry. He is crying some pails, now he is crying some gallons.

"Brother, I'm proud of you! I promise I'll find a girlfriend!" Brock promised to his good ol' friend while sobbing.

"Poor Brock, Oh I know! Let's get back to the Pokémon Center to lighten you up!" Dawn said while giving Brock a if-you-know-what-i-mean look. Brock stopped crying. He then patted Dawn's shoulders to indicate he is fine now.

"Ah! Nurse Joy! I'm coming my love!" Brock shouted while sprinting to the Pokémon Center. Leaving Dawn behind.

"Wait Brock!" Dawn shouted.

" Why did I even tell ya'." Dawn shrugged. She then walk her way to the Pokémon Center.

**Meanwhile**

The two are now flying on their way to Celestic town. There was intense silence to both of them. Neither both of them can speak. But they love each other's company. Cynthia is blushing still cause she is hugged by Ash, her Ash. Ash is now calm and then he rest his forehead to the Champion's shoulder. He then scooted closer to the Champion.

'A-Ash! Don't I-I can't do this anymore. I-I might faint!' Cynthia thought clearly embarrassed. But what do you know. She liked it, especially it is done by Ash. Knowing things may not go well any minute. Ash then broke the now awkward silence between them…

"Cynthia, would you mind if we go to the nearest Pokémon Center? Cause I think it's gonna rain right… NOW!" Ash shouted at the end of his sentence. Cause the rain is pouring already. Cynthia snapped out of her thoughts.

"Garchomp get down first!" Cynthia commanded.

"Let's go down first to that Cave!" Ash said pinpointing his fore finger to a cave.

Cynthia's Garchomp roared and then flew it wings faster so they can go to the cave faster. They entered the cave and found a resting place.

"Garchomp, you deserve a good rest! Return!" Cynthia commanded.

"Man, I'm all now wet!" Ash said. He then looked to Cynthia who was now fiddling her hair.

"Cynthia, how much time did we fly?" Ash asked to Cynthia. Who know looked on to her Pokétch.

"About 30 minutes." Cynthia said. Ash sighed.

"Man, by the looks of it, this rain would never stop until tomorrow." Ash said. Cynthia blushed.

"So i-it means?" Cynthia said while fiddling her forefingers.

"We will spent the night here on the cave." Ash said.

'Oh man! I'm gonna spend a night with Cynthia! I might wanna tell her my feelings.' Ash thought.

Meanwhile they found some woods. Ash chuckled again cause he got a Big luck today. He then used his survival skills to light a fire using some bunch of rocks. Cynthia was in awe when she found that Ash light a fire on some woods.

"Cynthia, we might wanna change our clothes. Cause I think we might catch… ACHOOO! Cold!" Ash said while he sneezed. Cynthia laughed. Ash just grinned like his trademark goofy grin.

Both of them changed their clothes. Cynthia goes to tall rock and she go inside it. While Ash just removed his vest, shirt, cap and pants. Leaving only his boxers. Ash then felt something cold. It was the cold wind that came from outside.

"Brrrr, man it's cold." Ash is shivering. Meanwhile Cynthia got out of the tall rock. She then dressed to a unusual outfit. More like her dress on Pokémon Best Wishes Season 2. Cynthia froze to her tracks while eyeing at Ash's wearing.

She saw Ash only wearing some boxers and nothing more. Cynthia's face is going red again. So red than ever…

'Ash! Please not now… I'm not ready yet. I-I might faint…' Cynthia thought. The she felt her surrounding turn black little by little until…

"Cynthia, are you alright?" Ash asked clearly worry was on his face.

Cynthia fell on the ground. Cynthia fainted…

"CYNTHIA!" Ash shouted! He then sprinted his way to the Champion.

"Man, of all the times she is going to faint. This time isn't the right time. Darn it!" Ash said. While now, walking his way to Cynthia. He can't help but blush and crazy dirty thoughts ran down his mind.

"No! NO! I won't do it! Darn it! Cynthia please wake up!" Ash said while shaking the blonde Champion.

*Sigh! Ash just sighed at his defeat on the blonde Champion.

**After a few hours… It was night time already…**

"I guess I have no choice." Ash muttered while staring to the unconscious Champion.

"*Sigh! If I remembered it right, it should be like this…" Ash was getting near to Cynthia. He then sat next to the head of the blonde Champion. He then blushed and admired the utterly beautiful face of the Sinnoh Champion.

Ash's face was getting near to Cynthia's face. He then wet his lips so he can kiss the Champion, and hopefully send her back to reality. Ash had some visions about what will happen next. But, scratch it he need to this. Now….

A couple of inches…

A little bit more…

Here it comes…

Cynthia opened her eyes slowly when he saw a young man was about to kiss her. With quick reflexes, Cynthia managed to slap HARD the young man. The young man groaned at the painful slap that the Champion had given to him.

"Argh! Cynthia! What's wrong with you? What the freak?" Ash said while putting one of his hands to his right cheek to cool down the hard and painful slap by Cynthia. Cynthia sweatdropped.

"So-so-sorry, Ash!" Cynthia said while embarrassment was clearly on her face.

"Calm down. It's okay." Ash said while pulling again his trademark goofy grin.

Cynthia on the verge of tears hugged Ash. Ash got shocked at first but later on he hugged her back. The feeling of contentment and love was felt on a single moment. Then they broke their hugged after 30 seconds that was seemed eternity for them.

"I know you didn't mean to do it. I'm sorry also for my attempt to kiss you." Ash said while not making eye contact on the Sinnoh Champion. Cynthia blushed.

"You know, what? * Sigh. I admit Ash… that…. I think. I think… I-" Before Cynthia can finish her sentence, Ash kissed Cynthia so hard. So hard that Cynthia moaned too loud by the sensation Ash gave to her. Cynthia was shocked for the first few seconds but realizing what's happening she then kissed him back. They kissed for awhile and then the need for air was screaming on to their body. So they broke the kiss…

"I'm in love with you Cynthia…" Ash said while crimson blush was present on his z mark cheeks.

"I love you too, Ash!" Cynthia said while blushing also.

Neither of them moved for a moment**. **They just said their own feelings to each other… They smiled to each other. Knowing that they felt protected to each other. Knowing that they made a good tandem. They both yawned at the same time. They realized that it was now late…

"Let's sleep shall we, my princess?" Ash said giving Cynthia a goofy grin. Cynthia laughed from the trainers antics.

"Well, I guess we should sleep for now, my Prince charming." Cynthia said while she launched a big hug to Ash, her Ash. They fell down on the ground. But he managed to escape Cynthia's big hug after awhile. He looked for a big tent and a blanket on his backpack. He saw a big tent and a big warm cozy blanket. Ash again chuckled cause he always got big luck. They prepared their tent and went inside on the tent and laid their so they can sleep.

"Ash…"

"Hmmm, What is it Cynthia?"

"Thankfully we managed to say our feelings."

"Yeah, what a nice night to spend with my love." Ash Chuckled. Cynthia scooted closer to Ash while sharing only one big warm and cozy blanket.

"Don't leave me you promise?" Cynthia said.

Ash did not respond…

"Ash?"

Ash groaned for a bit and said "SHHH! Let's sleep my princess."

Cynthia blushed before she laughed off the situation. She then throw some weak little punches to the auburn eyed trainer's chest. Ash chuckled.

"Good night, my princess."

"Good night, my charming prince."

The two fell asleep and managed to rest their bodies. They never know what will happen tomorrow and what would be the reactions of their friends and especially the Sinnoh Region. But they don't mind it. They just wanna share a moment to each other so they can strengthen their relationship…

**Well? What do you think? Is it good? Well, this is my first time to do a Pokémon One shot so, hope you like it. **** I hope you like it more than I do. Please support me if you want me to continue and make new Pokémon one shots. **** Please do leave a vote, comment or be my fan. There would be a lot of one-shots. Thank you again!**

**See you later, Pokémon lovers!**


End file.
